A Song With Wings
by Writing Major
Summary: Tsubasa songfics! As many pairings as i can fit, with songs that i chose at random. Um.. i'm terrible at summaries... Many pairings, inclusing some Yaoi But nothing dirty, i don't write Smut. :P i keep it clean. Alright, R&R?


Authors note: Yay! First Tsubasa fanfic~ Well, Songfic XD This is a SakuraXSyoaran chapter, to the song "Portals Of Light" By Falconer.

Disclaimer: If i owned Tsubasa, Kurgoane would be MY Big-Doggy-Sama, not Fai's. Obviously, i do not own it.

On with the song~!

* * *

_**I sit here by your side**_

_**and weep you goodbye,**_

_**I'm singing songs of sorrow for you**_

_**true gentle rose of mine.**_

_**Upon my arm I've tied a ribbon in black**_

_**although I know too well that this**_

_**will not ever bring you back.**_

**Syoaran watched as Sakura kneaded the dough into a scone shape as she smiled sweetly.**

**His mind wandered, back to a time those same hands wove a crown of flowers for him. They were young, Syoaran had just met the Princess that morning. She brought him to her mother's garden, picking him pink cherry blossoms and making a small crown to fit just on his head. She had put so much care into it... one wrong move and the flowers would tear, he knew. She took those moments to make him that... it was so simple, yet so sentimental. He had worn it with pride.**

**"Almost done," Her soft tone smiled as she placed the treat into the oven. She whiped her hands on her maid's dress and looked over to the boy, cocking her head to the side. **

**"Syoaran...? Is everything ok....?" The boy faked a smile, knowing all to well he could never explain it.**

**"Yes Princess, i'm fine."**

_**I feel so astray inside**_

_**as I know you're far away.**_

_**Let my love shine and be your guide**_

_**on your way towards the portals of light.**_

**Fai smiled down at the Princess, observing her masterpiece. Seven fresh scones sat hot on the table.**

**"Ah! Sakura, these look wonderful~! Don't you think so, Kuro-poo?"**

**The dark man sulking in the corner shot the mage a dirty look, **

**"THAT'S NOT MY NAME, DAMNIT!" He glared hard at the blond, then went back to staring at the floor.**

**Fai smiled, "Ah... he'll come around. For now, however, let us try these delicious looking treats~!" The magician placed one scone on each of five plates. Mokona licked his lips and dug into the treat, savoring the sweet taste. **

**Kurogane just glared at it, as if it had done him wrong.**

**Fai smiled, tasting the sensation, "Sakura! These are fantastic~!"**

**Sakura smiled proudly, walking over to Syoaran. **

**"Here, won't you try one?" She smiled and held out his plate. The boy smiled, thanking the small girl and taking a small bite.**

**The sensation hit his taste buds like a summer breeze hits a body.**

**Sweet, sweet taste and luscious emotions filled his mouth. Sakura smiled, enjoying the reaction ad walking away.**

**Syoaran looked down at the pastry, wondering how something so small could taste so good.**

**With this thought, his eyes met Sakura's and she smiled.**

_**That's why... **_**He thought, smiling sadly and taking another bite.**

_**A lonely candle burns for you my only love,**_

_**meanwhile you roam the clouds among**_

_**heaven's angels high above.**_

_**What is there left to live for**_

_**as you've gone away?**_

_**Hope's lost forevermore,**_

_**I'll mourn you 'till the end of days.**_

**"Syoa, i think i've met you before.. i don't remember much, but i know i've met you! In another life maybe.. but.." She looked into his eyes, "I want to know.. i want to know who you are, where you've been in your time. I want to know what you mean to me Syoaran! I want-" The girl's green eyes turned cold, blank. She fell forward landing into the arms of the brunette. **

**"Sakura, are you ok? Princess!" Her voice was monotonous, her gaze fixed on a point beyond time and space.**

**"I'm... sorry, I forgot what we were talking about... What... i'm... I'm sorry Syoaran, i forgot.." Tears fell from her cheeks as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in his arms. **

**His eyes darkened as the Dementional Witch's face came to his mind. **_**A fate worse then death, **_**He thought, **_**Hurting her like this...**_

**Tears fell from his eyes, hidden by his hair. **

_**Why am i so blind...?**_** He clutched the girl tightly, laying her on the bed and walking out of the room. He smiled as he passed Fai and Kurogane on the way, acting as if nothing had gone wrong. He heard a final sentence as he passed, "... His payment. She can never remember him; truly a fate worse than death."**

**Syoaran felt more tears escape his eyes as he fled to the garden out front of the cafe'. He looked up into the sky, Sakura petals floating to the ground around him, tears flowing freely down his face.**

_**A fate worse then death...**_

_**Hear, my love,**_

_**hear my cry of deepest grief**_

_**as I weep for you eternally.**_

_**Praying for your soul**_

_**and for light and for relief**_

_**as I shed your tears of misery.**_


End file.
